I know I'm going to regret this
by Crimson-Scissors
Summary: "I know 'm going to regret this, but if you come and eat your dinner, we can do whatever you want on my week off..." This One sentence leads to a week of Misaki doing whatever Akihiko wanted to do, which included an unexpected trip to Hawaii of all places! [I suck at Summaries...] Rated M for a reason!


Freshly made Miso soup gently simmered on the stove as Misaki took the rest of the food out of the oven. He portioned out everything equally between him and his lover, completing the perfectly balanced meal. '_I'll give Usagi-san some extra vegetables, since he hasn't been eating well'_ the 22 year old thought, spooning some extra carrots and green peppers onto the author's plate.

Akihiko had been rushing to meet his dead line before Misaki had a week off from working at Marukawa, so he'd barely touched his meals in the past week. When Misaki went to tell Usagi-san that dinner was ready, he was asleep at his desk, leaving an endless line of full-stops on the computer screen.

Misaki walked over and shook the author's shoulder gently, "Usagi-san, wake up, dinner's ready."

Akihiko mumbled something inaudible, then sat up slowly, "I'll eat up here… I need to finish this" he said yawning.

"No, you've got all this week and next week to finish it. You'll ruin your eyes if you keep staring at that screen all day." Misaki said, sounding awfully like an overbearing mother.

Misaki apparently won that battle, because Akihiko was soon downstairs picking the green peppers out of his food, much to Misaki's displeasure. The younger man stared at his lover's plate, before scowling at him.

"Eat your green peppers, they're good for you." Misaki ordered.

"No." the older man replied, "I don't like them."

Misaki sighed in frustration, "You know, sometimes living with you is like looking after a stubborn child." _'Except when you're forcing me into bed with you…'_

Akihiko pouted, only making himself seem more childish. After about 5 minutes, Misaki was growing impatient and Usagi-san was showing no signs of finishing his food.

"Seriously, eat your food." Misaki said eventually,

"I'll eat it of you feed it to me." Akihiko said, earning a deep red blush and a stuttered 'what?' from his younger lover.

Misaki finally managed to regain a little composure, "N-no way am I doing that!"

"Then there's no way I'm eating my green peppers," Usagi-san replied, "Simple as that."

"F-fine…" Heart pounding, Misaki reached across the table and picked up a piece of green pepper with his chopsticks. Then, trying desperately not to drop it due to his shaking hands, the 22 year old brought the food to his lover's lips, blushing even deeper when Akihiko curled his tongue around the end of the chopsticks.

"Let me eat the next piece out of your mouth." Akihiko demanded, lilac eyes lustful and half-lidded.

"N-no!" Misaki protested, "That's disgusting!"

The author smiled seductively, "How so? It's just like kissing, but you'll have food in your mouth."

Akihiko stood up, leaning across the small table to bring his lips close to Misaki's ear. "I bet it would taste better that way." Usagi-san breathed, sending shivers down the younger man's spine.

Realising Akihiko wasn't going to take no for an answer, Misaki hesitantly bit into a piece of green pepper, holding it half way between his lips. Usagi-san caught the other half between his own, kissing Misaki passionately before finally eating the small vegetable. The author decided he wanted to eat the remainder of his meal using his lover's stomach as a plate. Before he could try to protest, Misaki was stripped of his shirt and pinned back against the kitchen table. The younger man had no idea when Akihiko had cleared the table, but that didn't really matter at that moment. What mattered was that Usami Akihiko was eating green peppers off of his bare chest.

"Ahh~" Misaki moaned, enjoying the sensation of the older man's tongue against his skin.

Groaning in pleasure, Akihiko ate the remaining few pieces of his most hated vegetable, lightly grazing his lover's skin with his perfect teeth. Still licking and kissing Misaki's warm flesh, Usagi-san ghosted his hand over Misaki's groin, receiving pants and moans from his lover as caressed the boy's throbbing erection through the fabric of his jeans.

"Misaki." The older man whispered, leaning up to kiss his Misaki roughly on the lips.

Misaki brought his arms around Akihiko's neck, pulling him down and deepening the kiss. The 22 year old craved the taste of his older lover's mouth; it tasted of coffee and cigarettes and something uniquely Usagi-san. The couple kissed for what seemed like an eternity, only breaking apart to catch a breath of air. Misaki bucked his hips forward instinctively; the uncomfortable bulge in his pants desired attention.

Akihiko picked up Misaki, bridal style, and carried him to their bedroom. He threw the boy down on the bed, not too roughly, and stripped himself of his shirt and now-agonisingly-tight-in-the-crotch trousers. Painfully slowly, the author fondled Misaki's neglected ejection through his jeans.

"U-Usagi-san!" Misaki groaned, "Quit teasing me and do it alrea-Ahh~"

Akihiko smirked, "Well, you're certainly eager today."

With one swooping motion, Usagi-san removed Misaki's jeans and underwear before removing his own. Akihiko took his lover's weeping erection in his large, cool hands, causing Misaki to gasp and moan.

"Do you want it with my hands or my mouth?" The older man purred,

"Y-y-your m-mouth." Misaki panted; he loved it when Akihiko asked him how he wanted it.

Akihiko kissed the head of Misaki's erection before licking up and down its length. He sucked and licked, earning several pleasure filled moans from his lover. Swallowing as much of the younger man as he could, Usagi-san deep-throated Misaki, occasionally letting his teeth graze against his lover's dick. Misaki began to feel a familiar pooling sensation at the bottom of his stomach. The 22 year old was close to cumming when his older lover pulled away.

Leaning over the bed, Akihiko retrieved a small bottle of strawberry flavoured lube from the bed-side table. He poured a generous amount onto his hand and rubbed it over his fingers before sliding a digit into Misaki's entrance.

"Ahh~" Misaki groaned,

Misaki moaned as Usagi-san side in two more fingers and began moving his hand in a scissoring motion. When he felt that Misaki was relaxed enough, Akihiko slicked his own erection with more of the sweet strawberry liquid and positioned himself at the younger man's entrance.

"Nngh…" Misaki winced slightly as Akihiko gently slid into him. Misaki bucked his hips involuntarily, giving Usagi-san his queue to start thrusting. The older man plunged himself into his lover rhythmically.

"Ahh… Usagi-sa-ahh~" Misaki moaned in ecstasy, barely able to talk, "F-faster!"

"Ahh~ Misaki!" the pleasure spread through Akihiko's body like electricity. Craving more, he picked up the pace, thrusting faster and harder.

"U-Usagi-san, I'm gonna- Ahh~" Misaki came all over their chests, writhing in pleasure and ecstasy.

Akihiko came moments later, riding out his orgasm as long as possible. Usagi-san fell onto the bed beside his lover. Misaki snuggled in closer to Akihiko, entwining his slender legs with his lover's.

"I love you, Misaki." Akihiko breathed, pressing his face into the boys chestnut hair,

Misaki whispered back, "I-I love you t-too."


End file.
